Truth or Dare featuring Cabin 11
by gothgirl1313
Summary: A truth or dare story I cooked up, where Hermes invites some Gods and campers to an ultimate truth or dare showdown in Cabin 11. Read and Review or risk being fed to George and Martha. Funny story, plz r
1. Introduction

**I just came back from getting my DNA checked. Unfortunately, I am not Rick Riordan, which means that I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I stared blankly at the note in my hand. It read:

_Percy Jackson, you are hereby invited to a game of Celebrity truth or dare. Cabin 11, 6:00pm, Saturday. Show up or risk being fed to George and Martha._

_Sincerly,_

_Hermes_

It's not a good idea to ignore a summons from a God. its also not a good idea to play Truth or Dare with the Hermes cabin. I decided to ask Annabeth what she thought, since she is Athena's daughter and all. So, after receiving the invitation, I began to walk to Athena's cabin, only to see Annabeth already walking towards me. She must've noticed the invitation in my hand because she sighed.

"You got one too?" She asks me.

I nod. "Should we go?"

"I don't know. We probably should. i think Hermes already wants to feed me to George, so I don't want to give him any extra incentive."

I laugh at this. "I guess if you're going, I'm going."

"Thats the spirit, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Wise Girl"

_Fast Forward to 6:00, saturday night_

I met annabeth at the canoe lake, like we'd agreed was wearing her camp t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. She looked awesome. I guess I must have been staring, because she looked at me funny.

"What?"

"Nothing, Wise girl. Lets go"

We strode back towards the cabins, and towards cabin 11 in particular.

"Hey, Annabeth, I have a question for you. It's about strategy."

She looked suspiciously at me. "What it is?"

"Is it more strategic to choose Truth or Dare?" I waited for an answer with a completely straight face.

Annabeth laughed. "I don't know, Percy."

By then, we were on the front stoop of The Hermes Cabin. I had a bad feeling about this as I knocked on the door.


	2. A bad, bad feeling

**I have nothing to do with my life but write. Here's Chapter two, and I'm still not Rick Riordan, so I still don't own Percy Jackson**

Right after I knocked, the door flew open, revealing the Stoll brothers with evil smiles on their faces.

"Welcome," Travis said.

"To the," Connor cut in.

"Best game of Truth or dare in history." They said that line together. They moved aside, allowing us to enter. They had two folding tables set up, piled high with bowls of chips, jars of dips and salsa, veggie platters, and even frozen pizza's. There was a whole cooler of soda's- from pepsi to mountain dew. They were set up for a party. I could see Clarisse, attacking a jar of extra hot salsa, Piper talking to Jason in the corner, Leo talking avidly to Chris, and even Nico was there, sulking in the corner with a pepsi. I could see Evelyn, Hermes's eight year old daughter, sitting on her bunk and looking evil. Then Hermes strode out of the back room. He was talking with Andi, but who was that behind him?

"Mom?" Annabeth gasped.

Athena smiled and walked over. "Hermes convinced me to come. How did he put it?"

"It would be an improvement over your usual pathetic life." I jumped because the voice came from right behind me. Me and Annabeth both wheeled around to see Hermes smiling down at us. "Percy, Annabeth, glad you could make it!"

"You didnt give us much of a choice," Annabeth muttered under her breathe.

Hermes either didn't hear her or was too excited to give much notice. Just then Travis ran up. "Almost everyone's here, Dad. Just waiting on Thalia, Hestia, and Poseidon."

"Thalia's coming?" Annabeth asked.

"My Dad's coming?" I asked.

"Yes and Yes. I invited all the Gods, but most just blew me off.

"I didn't" huffed Aphrodite. I honestly had failed to notice her, but there she was. Huh. She's kinda hard to miss.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Andi lept to the door and opened it. It was Thalia, Hestia, and my dad. Annabeth and Thalia squealed and gave each other hugs. hestia just walked in and started to attack a jar of onion dip. My dad saw me and smiled. The Stolls grinned at each other. travis and Connor lept onto chairs and started talking.

"Alright, people!" Connor shouted.

"Attention!" Travis called out.

"We hereby welcome you…"

"To our first annual…"

"Celebrity Truth or Dare."

"Good luck…"

"And we hope you all survive."

They grinned at each other and lept down. Annabeth was still next to me."I hope that they were kidding, about hoping we all survive…." She trailed off.

"Knowing them, they probably weren't." I respond. Everybody has begun to sit in a circle. We end up next to Clarisse and Andi, but then Clarisse moves to sit with Chris, and Evelyn takes her place. For an eight year old, she has good evil looks. I saw that Hermes was straight across the circle from us. He was scanning everybody with a crafty, mischievous look in his eyes, and I started to get worried. I mean, playing truth or dare with his _kids _is a bad idea. I couldn't imagine how bad it would be to play with him, who probably influences most of Cabin 11's evil pranks. I was wishing more and more that I had just let Hermes feed me to George and Martha.


	3. Spiders and Weoponry

**I keep hoping, but I don't own Percy Jackson**

"I'll start." Hermes says as he looks around to select his victim. His eyes light up on Athena before narrowing to evil little slits. "Athena, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she replies confidently

"I dare you to eat a spider."

Athena gasps and looks around. "A-are you k-kidding me! No way!"

Hermes's voice is as smooth as silk. "Scared, Athena?"

He hit the right nerve, She instantly flares up. "I am absolutely _not_scared."

"Lets prove it." Hermes says as he gets up. Travis and Connor leap up, too.

"Hey, Dad, we know exactly where to find such a nice spider for Athena to eat. May we retrieve it?"

"Of course. Hurry." The Stolls snicker and run for the bathroom, grabbing a cup as they ran. They come back half a second later, looking into the cup.

"I'm glad I didn't kill him this morning. I was gonna step on him." Travis muses.

"Why didnt you?" Andi asks as they pass her.

Travis only shrugs. "Too lazy."

Athena is growing pale, almost as pale as Nico by now. Connor grabs the spider by one of it's legs and tries to hand it to her. Its not huge, but its decent size and is meaty in the middle. Annabeth leans over to talk in my ear.

"I feel bad for her. Look, she's turning green."

It was true, Athena was turning a seafoam color. Hermes takes the spider from his sons, who sit back down. He dangled the spider in front of Athena's face. "Come on, open up."

Athena looked menacingly at him. "Give me that."

She snatched the spider from Hermes and looked at it distastefully. "You are dead." She said before popping the spider in her mouth and swallowing as fast as possible. If possible, her face turned greener. "Argg!" She cried and grasped her throat. The circle broke out laughing except me and Annabeth, Annabeth, since she felt bad for her mom, and me, because if I did, Annabeth would kill me.

Hermes grinned evilly as he sat back down. Athena finished coughing and looked back up at the circle. "Hermes, you will pay for this." Then, she smiled sweetly. "Andi, truth or dare."

Andi's eyes grew wide. She looked at her dad, then her brothers, then back at Athena. "Dare?" It sounded more like she was asking a question than a statement.

Athena narrowed her eyes. "I dare you to go steal some weapons from the Ares cabin."

Hermes cleared his throat. "Uhm, isn't that a little, dangerous?"

"Do you not think she can do it?'

"Of course she can, its just,"

"Just _what?_

"Uhm,"

Andi looked at them. "Look, I'll do it, but I need a partner."

Athena slowly shook her head. "You can take a weapon and a shield, but no partner.

"Fine." Andi got up and reached under her bunk. She pulled out a round shield and a sword. I could see she was shaking a little, and as she walked to the door as though she was walking to her death. I understood her concern. The last person to sneak into the Ares cabin came out missing two fingers. She took a deep breath and dashed out the door. I rushed to the front window, only to be pushed out of the way by a worried Hermes. I can see now how Athena so masterfully crafted her revenge on Hermes. She went after what he cares about the most- his kids.

I can kinda see if I look around Hermes shoulder, so I watch Andi approach the side of the cabin and look in the window. She carefully opens it and slips inside. This is followed by a tense three minute silence, during which Hermes shoots Athena death glares. She smiles sweetly in response. Suddenly, a movement out the window catches my eye. I look closer. Is that….

"It's Andi!" Evelyn screams, her black pigtails bobbing.

"She made it out." sighs a relieved Hermes.

Andi runs all the way back to Cabin 11. Once back inside, she breaths a relieved sigh and is mobbed by everybody.

"Nice." Chris says.

"What'd you get?" asks Connor

"You didn't die." observes Nico.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Andi then turns to Athena and hands her a knife and a sword. Athena looks impressed. She nods.

Clarisse doesn't look quite so impressed. "Great, so she didn't die. Can we restart the game now?"

Andi looks at her, but she's smiling now. She begins to scan everybody, and she has the same evil look her dad did when he mad Athena eat a spider.


	4. Vows and wives

I realize that I'm holding my breath now. I don't want to get picked. Thankfully, I see Andi's eyes light up on Thalia.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

Thalia doesn't even hesitate. "Truth."

Andi grins before asking, "Have you ever been tempted to break your vows before?"

The stoll brothers snicker. I have to admit, it's a good question. Thalia gives Andi a murderous glance and doesn't respond.

"Come on, we're all waiting" Andi's voice is coying, and Thalia is turning red.

"No. End of story. Poseidon, truth or dare?"

My dad shrugs. "Truth, I guess." Thalia looks pleased.

"Who do you like better, your wife or Percy's mom?"

Hermes breaks into a grin. "Oh, I can't wait to hear the answer to this."

My dad is looking at Thalia like she just slapped him."Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Poseidon mutters a curse beneath his breathe. He's avoiding looking at me.

"I guess my wife since she'd kill me if I said otherwise." Poseidon trails off.

Hermes grins at Thalia. "Nice question."

She grins back. "I know."

Poseidon looks around. "Hermes, truth or dare?"

"Do you need to ask? I never say truth. It's always dare."

"No child of Hermes has said truth since Truth or dare was invented." Connor adds.

"Alright then. I dare you to wear a skirt and do the Macarena in front of everybody."

"What? Ah, damn."

At this point, Aphrodite is almost shaking with excitement."Oh my Gods! I know the _perfect _skirt for you to wear! Let me go get it!"

Piper clears her throat. I'd almost forgotten that she was there. "Uhm, mom, maybe not…"

Aphrodite didn't seem to hear her. She was already running towards her cabin to get the skirt.

Meanwhile, Piper turns back to Hermes. "I'm sorry in advance for whatever she makes you wear."

Hermes just groans. "I hate karma."

Aphrodite walks through the door holding the ugliest skirt that I have ever seen. It's huge and puffy, and covered in pink and silver sequins. Hermes makes a face at it.

My dad's grinning now. "Alright Hermes, waiting on you."


	5. Skirts and Crushes

Hermes got up and glared at the skirt. "Aww, come on, put it on, you'll look cute!" Aphrodite gushed at him.

Everybody looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Hmph." she said. "Well, he will."

By this time, Piper had her head in her hands. Athena was shaking her head, and Hermes looked like he wanted to strangle Aphrodite. He sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Hermes took the skirt from Aphrodite and pulled it on over his blue jeans. He glares down at Poseidon. "Do you expect me to dance without music?"

Poseidon snickered. "I guess not." He took out an iPod and hit the play button. The Macarena started to blare out of it's speakers. And Hermes started to dance.

A moment of stunned silence. Then the entire cabin burst into hysterical laughter. He looks absolutely ridiculous. You know how Annabeth refused to laugh at her mom earlier? Well, apparently the Hermes kids don't have that same kind of loyalty. In fact, they're probably laughing the hardest. I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts, but I can't stop. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. Hermes dances until the end of the song, and we don't stop laughing. It's just that funny. After that, he takes off the skirt and throws it at Aphrodite. She gets this look on her face, like she can't believe he just threw such a fashionable skirt at a lady. It just makes us laugh harder. Hermes starts to scan us again, as if choosing exactly who he wants to make pay. Suddenly, something dawns on me. Athena dared Andi to get back at Hermes. So, if Hermes wants to get back at my dad…

"Percy, truth or dare?" The look in Hermes's eye is evil. I don't like either option.

"T-truth?" I say, not wanting a dare like Andi's, or a dare like the one he got, or a dare in general.

He flashes his smile again. For some reason, his eyes dart to Annabeth and back again. And then he speaks. "Percy, do you or have you ever liked Rachel?" It's like a bomb went of in my head. I can feel Annabeth glaring into the side of my face. I turn to look at her, and her glaze is murderous. It seems Hermes managed to put my life in danger without making me go to the Ares cabin.

"Well, Seaweed Brain? Answer the question." Annabeth all but hisses at me. I'm still speechless. "You're hesitating," she points out.

"Dude, you're in _so _much trouble now." Chris tells me. As if I didn't know that myself.

Finally, I manage to find my voice again. "Of course not!"

"What took you so long?!" Annabeth snarls.

I mumble, "You scared me."

Connor snickers. "Manly." Annabeth's glare manages to darken even more. Everybody is laughing at my discomfort, and not all of them are hiding it very well. All of a sudden, Annabeth slaps me on the back of the head.

"Hey!" I shout. The roam roars into laughter. I'm getting ticked off. I realize that Hermes had put me into this situation to get revenge on my father. I look around. Andi already got picked on. My eyes light on the Stolls. They're perfect. They're Hermes's kids, so I'll get my revenge, and I know that they'll do whatever I dare them. It's like two for the price of one, since everybody considers them one person. I grin.

"Stolls, truth or dare?"


	6. Makeovers and Girls

**Hey guys! If you have suggestions, I could use them, so leave a review!**

**And check out my other funny stories Percy Jackson and the Bad Decision, and The Chronicles of Percabeth.**

The Stoll's don't even hesitate. "Dare."

I snicker. What I'm about to do has been done many times before, but it never gets old.

"I dare you to let Aphrodite give you a makeover."

"Oh my Gods! This is going to be so awesome! Come on, Piper! I need supplies! And bring you boy toy too, we'll need help carrying them." She grabbed the two of them and yanked them out the door.

"Boy toy?" Jason mumbles as he gets drug away.

Meanwhile, the Stolls are inching towards the door."Oh, no you don't." Andi says and points a knife at them. "You're not going anywhere."

Travis fake laughs. "Come on, sis, where's the family love?"

"Consider this revenge for you giving me that mayo and telling me it was Vanilla pudding."

Connor snickers, "That was pretty good…."

"Shut up, Connor." Travis sighs.

Aphrodite and Piper come back through the door. They're not carrying anything. Then Jason comes through the door and we all laugh. He's waited down with boxes of makeup, clothing, more makeup, and hair products. "Uhn." he grunts.

"Hey man, I got you." Leo hops up and takes some of the makeup from him. They carry it all into the bathroom, then Piper comes out and grabs the Stoll's by the arm.

"Showtime, boys." She grins at them evilly.

The Stoll's are drug off into the bathroom, and for half a second, I actually feel bad for doing this to them. But then I think of all the times that they've pranked me, and some of the guilt disappears. I decide that I'll take advantage of the break and get some food. Hestia walks up next to me, and we end up sharing the jar of Onion Dip.

"It's been an….interesting night, hasn't it, Percy?"

"For sure." It's hard to concentrate with the sound of the Stolls begging for mercy in the background.

Aphrodite's voice suddenly rings out, clear and true. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you, the new and improved Travis and Connor Stoll!" She motions towards the bathroom, and then Piper and Jason push them into the big room. They look like the Aphrodite cabin puked all over them. They're wearing pink and purple tuxedos, and their hair is fashionably styled, with their curls parted to the side. They have blushon their cheeks, as well.

Everybody laughs they grimace. "Dude, are you wearing eyeliner?" Chris asks them, which just brings on more laughing.

"You're dead, Jackson." Connor growls at me. They take a seat, and Travis sits out, "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Leo says calmly.

"Do you have a crush on any girls at camp?" Travis asks him.

Leo just laughs. "Are you kidding me? I have a crush on all of them!"

The room roars into laughter, mostly because everybody knows that it's true. Leo's almost as bad as Connor in that regard. Connor would go out with anybody if they asked him.

Leo scans the crowd. "Who should I pick on…."


End file.
